


I Love You and I'm Sorry

by meghansheeran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Boyfriends, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, Yelling, fight, larry - Freeform, louis is a jerk to harry, maybe smut but idk, shower, who is just trying to be a good bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meghansheeran/pseuds/meghansheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a long day and Harry is only trying to be a good boyfriend, Louis yells, they get sad. Fluff and maybe smut occurs post make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis had had a bad day.

He woke up half an hour late and had to quickly take a shower, in which he fell against the faucet only to STILL arrive half an hour late to work , which, of course, he got chewed out by his boss for. Clients were rude to him, he missed lunch because of a meeting, got a flat tire on the way home so yeah, things were just not going well for him.

So when Louis walked into his and his boyfriend Harry's shared flat, Harry knew something was wrong.

"Hi Love, How was work?" Harry asked, rising from the sofa, elated that Louis was finally home.

"Don't wanna talk about it" he mumbled.

Harry watched with concern as Louis walked over to a bar stool in the kitchen and rested his head in his palms. Harry rose from the sofa and walked into the space between Louis's spread knees. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Louis's hair, being sure to rub his fingertips in small circular motions, just the way he liked it.

"Bad day?" Harry asked.

"Said I don't want to talk about it" Louis said, slightly annoyed.

And okay, Harry knew he should probably let Louis be in peace and that it wasn't personal but, he didn't like seeing his bubbly, cheery Louis so upset. SO he continued to rub Louis's scalp.

He then leaned down to press a kiss to the brunette's forehead when Louis (quite forcefully) shoved him away.

"Bugger off will you! Can you go bother someone else." Louis snapped.

Bother?

"Sorry for trying to comfort my BOYFRIEND, I'll remember not to do that anymore" Harry spit back. 

"I've got a fucking headache, Harry. I don't have time for this shit" Louis groaned. 

He loved Harry, he really did. But his head felt like it was going to split in half and the last thing he wanted to do was fight with Harry. "I'm just trying to help!" Harry sneered. 

"Jesus Christ, Harry. Fuck Off!" Louis's voice came out louder than intended but he didn't care at the moment. 

Harry felt a stinging behind his eyes and quickly turned around before Louis could see him cry. 

"Fine" Harry mumbled, defeated, them stormed off to their bedroom making sure to slam the door. 

Hard. 

"Argh!" Louis fell back onto the couch and yelled. Though it was muffled by the cushions, Harry could still hear it. 

And he would be lying is he said it didn't hurt. 

***** 

Louis sat on the edge of the couch and Harry sat on the edge of the bed, both boys hoping that the other would come in and try to patch things up. 

Neither did. 

So minutes turned to hours and finally Louis resided to the couch and Harry to their bed. 

It felt wrong. 

There was too much empty space on the bed and no pale skin on the couch. 

Harry settled underneath the comforter and tried to get warm and it was hard because Louis was usually warmth and acted as Harry's own personal heater and he would wrap himself around the younger boy and nuzzle his scruffy face into Harry's chest of the space between his neck and shoulder and mumble stupid things like "I love you" that made Harry's hear swell even though he wouldn't admit it and fuck, Harry wanted Louis to sleep with him. 

But then he remembered how Louis had yelled at him when he was only trying to be a good boyfriend. So he buried himself further into the comforter and tried to tame the thoughts of tanned skin and cerulean eyes that danced above his head. 

***** 

It's 3:32 am and Louis hadn't slept a wink. 

The couch seemed harder and stiffer than it does during the day but Louis knew it was really that he wasn't using Harry as his pillow. 

He fucked up. He knows he fucked up. 

He shouldn't have yelled at Harry. The poor boy was even doing the little circle rub thing that Louis likes so much and like ????? 

Yeah, Louis had a long day, but he loves Harry and you shouldn't lash out and hurt the ones you love. 

He knew that. Of course he knew that. But he yelled and he wants to fix things only how does he approach this. 

"Hey, sorry I'm a huge douche-bag who doesn't deserve someone as lovely as you, but can we cuddle?" 

It was hard because LouisandHarry never really fought so they didn't have much practice on making up. 

In the movies it usually included chocolates and roses and heartfelt speeches, but they weren't like that. 

If Louis knew anything it was that his and Harry's love was unique, far from any cliche movie or dramatic sitcom. It was special and fragile and rare and everything either of the pair had ever wanted . 

So that was it then. Louis got up from the cramped couch and wrapped himself up in a throw blanket (more to hold himself together than to keep him warm) and shuffled slowly towards their bedroom. 

***** 

Harry had no clue what he was going to say to Louis, but falling asleep without the boy next to him proved to be an impossible feat, he simply couldn't do it. 

So he gathered up his wits and wrapped the large white comforter around his shoulders and torso and scuttled towards the door and hallway. 

Harry predicted that he had about a minute to plan out a speech, but was proven wrong when halfway down the hallway he was met by a sleepy eyed Louis, wrapped in a blanket, looking more or less as frightened as Harry did. 

If both boys weren't so petrified they would have to notice how cute and sleepy the other looked. Harry's pale skin glowed against the white comforter and his hair was fluffed out from tossing and turning all night (well, morning) and Louis's usually quiffed hair was flat and fanned out in front of his face and his green blanket made his eyes pop. 

Both boys stopped walking and Harry averted his eyes to the floor while Louis chose to stare directly at Harry's face. Louis tried to read the younger boy's expression but Harry's curls were falling down his face making it impossible. 

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but when his gaze met Louis's, his mouth shut. However he did keep eye contact with Louis, which Louis considered to be a small victory, at least know he knew Harry didn't completely hate him. 

The two boys continued looked at each other, completely silent, when they finally chose to speak. 

"I know you hate me but..." they said in unison, but quickly stopped. 

"I don't..." Harry began. 

"I don't either..." Louis said softly, "hate you, I mean. I don't" Harry slightly smiled at that . 

"That's good" then his face fell back to it's previous expression. 

Louis took a few steps towards Harry and grabbed the edge of his comforter. Harry remained motionless and his breath hitched in his throat. Slowly Louis looked up at Harry, 

"I love you" 

"I'm sorry" they said at the same time, causing them both to laugh softly. 

Harry watched as Louis's cheeks caused his eyes to crinkle as his pink lips pulled across stretched across his teeth. And in that moment Harry was so full of affection for this boy that he surged forward and wrapped the comforter around both of them, enveloping them in eachother's warmth. Louis settled into Harry's touch and they melted into eachother so that you couldn't tell where one lover began and the other lover ended. 

"I love you and I'm sorry" Louis mumbled into Harry's chest. 

Harry peppered kisses into the top of Louis's hair and nuzzled into Harry's chest just below his collar bones. 

"I love you and I forgive you" Harry said and Louis could feel him smiling.


	2. Makeup Sex (Not really sex just yet tho)

Louis put his hands against Harry's chest and pushed up so he could look at him properly.

Harry was smiling and his dimples were showing deep like craters in his skin. His lips were plump and flushed red and Louis decided then and there that he would never deny kisses from Harry and (if Harry was okay with it) he would give Harry his kisses any chance he had. 

Following his new lifestyle he got on his tippy toes and covered Harry's mouth with his own.

Louis thought Harry tasted like home; familiar and calming like he was MEANT to be with the boy. And Louis doesn't know when he became such a cliche sap but he imagines it was somewhere between "Oops" and "Hi".

Harry eagerly responded to Louis's kiss and used all of his will power not to giggle because of how much affection he felt for this boy. Because that would run the risk of their lips becoming detached and no sir, Harry was not having any of that. Unless Louis wanted to stop in which case Harry would happily comply, but by the way Louis's hands began to trail over Harry's torso, Louis had no intentions of stopping anytime soon (which was 100% okay with Harry). 

Louis's hands were small but oh so warm and Harry was putty in them. It's amazing the way Harry's body reacted to Louis's touches which were now at the base of his neck, pulling at the wisps of curls there, eliciting small mews to shamelessly fall from Harry's mouth and in turn into Louis's.

He tugged harder at Harry's hair and suddenly Harry dropped the comforter that he was holding around them and so he could engulf Louis in his arms and pull him closer, so their chests were pressed up against each-other.

"Cold" Louis said between gasps for breath.

Harry pulled away from Louis and pressed there foreheads together. 

"Jump" and Louis did.

Harry grabbed Louis's thighs for support and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and nipped at the sensitive skin there whilst Harry stifled a moan and carried the pair towards the bedroom..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut to save my life. I'm only good at fluff :/


	3. The Smut Happens Now

Harry pushed the bedroom door open with his foot as his hands were holding Louis up by his thighs.

Louis's thighs took up roughly 60% of Harry's thoughts on most day. They were just so tanned and tone from football (soccer) and gave way to his glorious bum (which occupied the other 40% of Harry's thoughts). And Louis would wear these jeans that look like they were spray painted on with the bottoms rolled up offering a peak of golden skin to show before beat up vans covered his feet.

And Louis knew how fond Harry was of his lower half and would constantly tease him in public when there was nothing Harry could do to stop him. Louis would sway his hips from side to side when Harry was watching or bend over in front of him and Harry had to just sit and figure out some sort of way to sort himself out before his tenting skinny jeans became too noticeable.

But moments like now, when they were in the privacy of their own home, Harry got to show Louis EXACTLY what he thought of his bum.

Harry stumbled forward towards their bed and laid Louis down in-front of him.

"So pretty" Harry mumbled looking down at his golden skinned boy.

Louis was blinking up at Harry, eyelashes sweeping against his cheek each time, like soft fairy kisses on his skin. 

While keeping eye contact with the younger boy, Louis reached out and cupped Harry though his sweatpants, palming and rubbing and kneading, only two layers of fabric between Louis's hand and Harry's aching skin. Harry's head lulled back and his eyelids fluttered shut and his hips unconsciously pushing into Louis's touch. He felt the touch lessen and more forcefully rolled his hips when suddenly he felt Louis's touch being removed completely. 

"Tut, Tut, Tut" Louis scolded "None of that".

Harry whined, actually whined as he clambered forward so he was on top of Louis. He dropped his head to Louis's neck and trailed his teeth a bit harder than necessary across Louis's skin, causing Louis to hiss,

"Fuck, Harry".

Harry smirked "That's the plan"

Normally Louis would smack Harry for being such a cheeky shit, but he was too preoccupied to care. Louis lifted his hips to meet Harry's but Harry quickly pushed Louis back down onto the bed.

"Tut, Tut, Tut" he said mocking Louis's tone, "None of that". 

Louis groaned and flipped Harry over so he was on top. Harry was about to open his mouth in protest when Louis placed his hips over Harry's and swiveled them in figure eights.

"Fuck, Lou" Harry moaned.

"That's the plan" Louis smirked before capturing Harry's mouth with his own, while continuing to grind down even harder as both boys were fully hard now. Louis kissed his way into Harry's lips and savored the sweet taste of the boy as Harry chewed on Louis's bottom lip, earning mews that Harry was sure were sinful.

They kissed for absolute ages before Harry decided there were way too many layers of clothing between them.

"Take off" kiss, "your pants" kiss, "Lou" 

Louis grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on the edge of his jeans.

"Do it" kiss, "for me, yeah" Louis panted.

Harry happily obliged and fumbled with the button of Louis's jeans before he finally slipped them off and threw them across the room, Louis's boxers quickly followed.

"Fuck" Harry groaned, looking at Louis's cock. It was hard and flushed pink with drops of pre-come dripping down onto the dip of Harry's hipbone. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of is boyfriend's length. Just as Harry was about to ask if he could suck Louis off, Louis scooted down the bed until his face was hovering above Harry's crotch, his sweatpants tenting obscenely .

Louis nudged Harry's cock through the fabric, with his nose and toyed at it with his lips, driving Harry absolutely insane. Harry's hands clung to the headboard as strings of profanity escaped his puffy lips.

"Fuck, Lou. Shit just..." he gasped. "can you, could you like" Harry stuttered out.

"M'gonna suck you off now, babe" Louis said and Harry shed his pants and boxers in record time.

Louis looked down at Harry's length and it was all he could do not to come. Harry's cock was an angry red and stood tall against Harry's pale stomach, contrasting in the most delicious way possible. Louis leaned in and softly kissed Harry's lips while grabbing Harry's shaft and pumping slowly. Harry's stomach muscles clenched and he tried to focus on kissing Louis back rather than the almost not there drag of Louis's warm hands on his cock.

"Need more, Lou" he was preening at this point. "Lemme open you up"

Louis looked down at Harry, "Don'tcha want me to suck you off first?" he whispered, hands trailing down Harry's sides.

"No, want you to ride me, boo" and Louis was off Harry is a millisecond, grabbing lube from their bedside table and pushing the bottle into Harry's hand.

"Sit here, against the headboard for me" Harry said moving towards the end of the bed. Louis followed Harry's direction and sat against the headboard, knees apart, completely vulnerable to whatever Harry wanted to do to him.

Louis watched Harry coat his fingers with the slick substance and spread a bit over Louis's pink hole. Harry's finger pad got caught in Louis when he was rubbing in the lube, causing Louis's mouth to fall open. Before he could release a moan Harry shoved one finger inside of him, causing Louis to gasp.

"Jesus, Haz" Louis whined into his own shoulder, as Harry moved slowly in and out of him, "Feels so good Harry, so good" Louis praised and was instantly rewarded with Harry's beaming face and another finger being pushed inside of him.

The burn of the stretch made Louis yell out in one part pain, two parts pleasure. 

"Shit, Lou. You're so tight for me" Harry said, looking at the beautiful boy strung out in front of him. He thrust his fingers in and out of Louis's puckering hole faster and faster as Louis's breath got more erratic.

"I need you inside of me now, Haz" Louis clawed at Harry's arms as he pulled them out and wiped them on the duvet. 

"yeah fuck, okay" Harry reached for a foil packet from the bedside table when Louis flipped so Harry was under him.

"Don't have time for condoms, need you now" Louis purred and fuck, seeing Louis so needy and horny was such a turn on for Harry. Louis settled his thighs on either side of Harry and grabbed Harry's cock to line up with his hole.

Louis gave nor warning before sinking down on Harry so his bum was was flush against Harry's hips. And okay, Louis now realizes he should have prepped for longer because Harry's fucking huge and he kinda hurts, but when Harry gently thrusts into Louis, like he doesn't want to break him, Louis is so full of love and lust for this boy that the pain melts away.

"Forgot how huge you are, Haz" Louis says shakily.

"You okay? I can go slower if you want me to" Harry says with concern. Louis's heart swells at that and he leans down to Harry before he starts crying tears of joy or something. Louis licks the shell of Harry's ear before saying, just above a whisper, 

"Gonna make you feel so good, Harry"

Then Louis sat up and began to rock his hips in circles on Harry's cock. Harry's eyes rolled back and he fisted the sheets between clenched fingers. 

"Sh, Sh, Shit, Lou" Harry moaned and began to thrust weakly into Louis. Louis then decided to stop teasing and instead bounce on Harry's dick. Because they weren't using a condom Louis could feel every inch of Harry sliding in and out of him as he worked himself on Harry, and Harry watched as his length slipped in and out of Louis's heat and Louis's head tilted back, teeth biting his lip and fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"You're so pretty" Harry cooed, watching with hooded eyelids.

Louis slid his hand down Harry's defined chest and tweaked Harry's nipple between his index finger and thumb. 

"OH shit, sweet Jesus, Louis" and Harry began to pound into Louis at a relentless pace, Louis was positive he had never felt this good and and his thighs were shaking and his dick was aching, untouched. 

"T-T Touch me , Harry!" Louis cried out Harry's name, so Harry wrapped a hand around Louis's dick, which was leaking with pre-come, and tried his best to match his sloppy thrusts.

"Ah, fucking hell Harry, I'm close" Louis screamed out, now trailing his nails across Harry's shoulders.

"Me too, Lou. Let it go" Harry's thrusts got faster and sloppier and he stroked Louis rougher, feeling his own release approaching. Suddenly Louis clenched tightly around Harry, almost making him come.

"Fuck, Harry. Right there, Jesus please, right there" Louis groaned, so Harry angled his hips to hit Louis's spot with each thrust and soon Louis was coming all over his and Harry's chests' and hand with loud cries of Harry's name.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" 's slipped from Louis's mouth and Harry thrusted faster, chasing his own orgasm.

"You can cum on my face if you want to Haz, know how much you love it." 

Hearing Louis want to indulge in one of Harry's favorite kinks was enough for Harry to pull out of Louis and instantly paint the boy's face in cum. Thick white ribbons landed on Louis's cheek bones and eyelashes and lips with soft "Louis" 's falling from his mouth.

When Harry came down from his high, Louis collapsed next to him, face still splattered with Harry, who reached over and grabbed a tee-shirt to clean them both up. First Harry carefully wiped all of the cum off Louis's delicate features, before cleaning both of their chest's and stomachs off. He then discarded the shirt and pulled Louis into this chest. 

"Hi" Louis said looking up at him.

"Hi" Harry smiled back.

Harry felt so lucky to be holding this boy in his arm's and Louis seemed to be thinking the same thing because at the same time, they both whispered

"I love you" then giggled before pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss.

"Do you want to shower or lay here for awhile" Harry mumbled into the top of Louis's head.

"We could get a bath" Louis said thoughtfully after a few seconds "I'll go run some water" Louis said, rising from the bed and sadly also Harry's warmth.

"Don't take too long, I might miss you" Harry said to Louis's bareback as he sat naked on the bed's edge.

"Sappy little shit" Louis said back. Harry leaned up to kiss his bare shoulder.

"I love you, so much" Harry said and Louis could feel him smile against his skin. He turned around to look at Harry and push his chocolate fringe out of Harry's eyes,

"I love you" he responded and kissed Harry's forehead before he padded off to the bathroom to start the bath for himself and his little piece of heaven.


End file.
